heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2007-11-03. Read this immediately, this is of the upmost importance to our cause., by SimplyOscar
SimplyOscar, 11/3/2007 2:34 PM :Hey HA fans, i found an interesting paragraph in the history of this msn group: "The purpose of this site is to make Hey Arnold! fans all over the world write into Nickelodeon on certain dates so they get bombarded with letters. We can only hope our message is getting through." I don't know how many members we have, but supposing we had enough, why don't we try the letter scheme, it can't hurt and at least we would be doing something after all these months and years of procrastination, i for one would be livid if this site sunk in to decandence, and i am willing to send any number of letters to nickolodean for HA, as long as we state our case properly and there is a public interest in HA (which i'm sure is still in existence) we will at least have tried, just posting discussions lamenting the good old days of the fan site's prowess and its peak in popularity will only depress and hinder any progress, so could we at least arrange something maybe? its not much to ask, a piece of paper, a pen and a stamp. Tell the other members if not many people have read this, and if this is a lost cause then i thank you for your time. Don't fucking give in!!! thats exactly how great things get forgotten by time and lost in history. SimplyOscar ---- That_Don_Guy, 11/4/2007 4:35 PM :Nickelodeon 1515 Broadway New York, NY 10036 However, it's not as easy as writing letters asking Nick to bring the show back. Nickelodeon doesn't provide space for producers to work on their shows like they did ten years ago. If we're going to write, we need to work on something that's a little more feasible, like asking for the show to be on DVD. ---- SimplyOscar, 11/4/2007 5:28 PM :Oh i never planned to neccesarily ask for the show to be put back on air, that is quite improbable, i simply wanted us all to do something ,anything, but we need to do it togeather. Thanks Don ---- Mokichan_8000, 11/4/2007 7:11 PM :Huh? No offense, but aren't you kinda beating a dead horse with this? ---- Cool, 11/4/2007 8:12 PM :beating it with a very large bat. If this was posted four years ago I'd get on board, but times have changed. We are almost in 2008 - and from the time I entered the fandom till now, HA! has gone from a "canceled but still heavily roatated show" to "a classic cartoon of the 90's you never see anymore". Time just flies to fast. Nuff said. Stephen ---- Cool, 11/5/2007 1:49 AM :How much longer will it be? Until some of use fans get in our late 20's? Or 30's or 40's? Will Craig be 60 before any of this stuff happens? Until the last generation of fans to discover the show are in their teens and 20's? By then HA! will be sold old the fanbase will be so small most fans may have forgotten all about it. Let's say a Jungle Movie novel was released in say 2009. I'd be 24, and maybe it just wouldn't be as an entertaining adventurios (sp) story it could have been. Maybe if done years before when I was swimming up to my neck in HA! related things and thoughts, it would have been a more exciting story. See my point? Plus Craig has gone through so many re-writings for the script over the years who knows how much has changed and if some of the best scenes were removed or something. As for DVD's - if Nick hasn't even started to remaster and release the oldest Nicktoons before HA! (Ren and Stimpy aside) as of now, I don't see any season volume set of HA! in the cards. Personally, if they cheaped out on everything as the Disney DVD's do with their shows - it would be no better than a VHS tape. I'd be quite happy with the episodes on my computer - save for the maybe 3-4 that I'd like better copies of because they aren't up to par. Stephen ---- Flank17, 11/5/2007 12:24 PM :I don't think that I can do much about writing, but one little note. During the period that HA episodes were stored on Filefront we had about 500 downloads of an episode on average. Now after four months storing episodes on Megaupload we have about 200 downloads of an episode on average and 596 downloads of Downtown As Fruits. Seems that even when the most part of HA fandom is very passive, a lot of people still like it and really want to watch it. I think that HA DVDs would be a popular thing, if only Nick cared... ---- Forlorn_and_Lonely, 11/6/2007 5:06 AM :We could still write about the dvds, can't we? I bet that if HA dvds were well sold, then maybe, just maybe Nick would glance at its way again. That's how family guy was pretty much brought back into popularity again.......with dvd sales. ---- SimplyOscar, 11/6/2007 6:51 PM :Flank, i of all people appreciate the episodes you made possible for me to download, and with those kind of downloads i can see that there is a possibility that nickolodean would be interested, the only snag being that we can't tell them that these figures come from an "illegal" place, although if enough of us wrote then why not? lets at least do something, please? i will if you will. ---- mxnhpfreak, 11/7/2007 4:55 PM :I guess I'm with you... In all honesty, I barely have any time nowadays, but I hope by the end of this year, I'll be a lot less busy, and I think we could do something more than letters. Have no clue what, but I'm sure, together, we can come up with something... and yeah, as much as I hate to admit it, it's nearly impossible to get Nick to bring the show to life, but I guess asking for a DVD is not, as Mokichan put it, "beating a dead horse". Steve, though I would also LOVE to have tons of extra features in those DVDs, I disagree with you when you say if we didn't get extras or anything, it'd be like a VHS-- or rather, no, I don't disagree completely, but I do want to point out it wouldn't be pointless at all. Extra features or not, I'd be first in line to buy the HA! DVD if they got out. 1) Because I'd love to have something "official", despite the fact that I already have the whole collection, thanks to Flank. 2) Because that'd show Nick that HA! is still loved and, maybe, they could reconsider doing something... anything... like launching merchandise (who isn't dying to have some HA! plushies, huh?), airing the show again (even if just once a week) or maybe even release The Jungle story, as a movie or at least as a book... SimplyOscar, I'll help as long as I can... You can count on me =) ---- SimplyOscar, 11/8/2007 5:37 PM :Fantastic, firstly we need to to work out how many people we can get on board for this, then we need to contact as many as we can, we then organise ourselves so that we all send letters to nickolodean at the same time and have the same thing written in them. Personally i think this could be very easy, all we need is for the managers to help us find a way to contact all the members. Hell we have three so far, we could have over a hundred and i think we can use the numbers of flank video download numbers as long as we don't mention which site this is all coming from (i.e. this msn group), so HA downloaders don't have to suffer for this, also we have means of leverage on nickolodean because of these downloads, since we can tell them that obviously these "illegal" downloads wouldn decrease if they released some HA on dvd, plus the numbers of downloads emphasise it's popularity, we have a bloody good chance of succeeding with this one. You know we could always get a few petitions togeather as well for our case; online and in your place of work, i get the idea it would be easier for me since i'm still at school/college, i can get loads of signatures for it, seriously. This is all coming together, talk to me/ email me at serenityandpeace@hotmail.co.uk with ideas and any info important to this. Its not kicking a dead horse, its slapping a rejuvenated horse back to its former glory, don't be defeatist, lets do this. ---- Flank17, 11/9/2007 9:16 AM :I think you should post it on the Arnold's Eyes forum too, there still is a good bunch of active HA fans. ---- mxnhpfreak, 11/9/2007 5:10 PM :I like your enthusiasm, really. I guess I could also get some signatures for a petition around here. And I honestly think that a 'real, old fashioned' petition would be better than an online one, so... yeah, it's a good idea =) Do you use IM? Like windows/live messenger? I'm gonna add you to talk more about this, okay? =) Just so you know, I also go by clesmalo or Claudia. ---- SimplyOscar, 11/10/2007 2:11 PM :Hi, well i'm on hotmail, serenityandpeace@hotmail.co.uk so if you want to email me, please do, or possibly talk online for a bit, i'm going to get a petition over here in england, i'm assuming the majority of the HA fans are american, which is good news since (no offence to any other HA fans) as american and english fans they're probably going to listen to us more than other nationalities, since any dvd release would be in america and then england first, i'm going to start my petition this week, if you could all get as many signatures as possible that would be excellent, and i will post a note on Arnold's eyes, once we have the petitions on writing, i think a list of emails from fans of HA would be the next best step, then ofcourse we write the letters, photocopy the written petitions and decide when the best time is to send them all. All the best, simplyoscar ---- dubistestupido, 11/13/2007 4:40 AM : Ok, I'm compiling this post with all the information I've gathered on Arnold's Eyes over the past month: I talked to my friend, Steve Ressel (Invader Zim) about our chances regarding potential DVDs Industry responds to fans. ABSOLUTELY. When the fans want to spend cash in their direction. I am assuming you want Nickholeodeon to publish a wacky little boxed set o 'HEY ARNOLD'. They might be blind to fan needs and wants. Here is the thing to do, alone or with a 'petition': Write multiple people at Nick who might handle that product, or develop it. Tell them you loved it as a kid. Tell them you love it now, and that plenty of others who loved it as a kid would now spend top cash. Give them ideas, or desires of yours for the box set. Be nice. And tell them to give me lots of money for no reason, because i want some. ~STEVE Ideas we threw around for potential extras: -Commentary from Craig and VAs -Where are they now -Original Claymation and Pilots -Commentary on Jungle Movie or a storyboard (since they said they had started on it.. they must have finished something) -Bloopers WHO WE SHOULD BE WRITING TO: Cyma Zarghami President of Nickelodeon, Development/ Original Programming Nickelodeon 1515 Broadway New York, New York, 10036 Attention: Programming Cyma is the current Prez of Nick and is the person responsible for Rugrats All Grown Up and much of the programming. She was quoted on HA saying: "As difficult as it is to predict whether a show will be a hit, it is more difficult to anticipate the demand for related consumer goods. Ms. Zarghami noted that “The Fairly OddParents,” about a boy with two shape-shifting fairy godparents who get him out of trouble (after sometimes helping him get into it), and “Hey Arnold!,” about a city-savvy fourth-grader, “were some of the highest rated animated shows for years, but we couldn’t sell a T-shirt” with any of those characters on it." OTHER PEOPLE TO WRITE TO: Brian Offutt - Senior VP, Entertainment Products, Nick & Viacom Consumer Products (DVDs, books) Leigh Anne Brodsky - President, Nick & Viacom Consumer Products Robert Traub - Senior VP, Retail Development, Nick & Viacom Consumer Products (I'm guessing this might be who talked with us at the 2006 rally) Sherice Torres - VP, Nick & Viacom Consumer Products Nickelodeon Home Entertainment 1515 Broadway 41st Floor New York, NY 10036 Was thinking of also using my Deviant Art account as a means of getting people to write letters for FREE ART on a good faith basis, got about 7 people interested: http://ragweed.deviantart.com/journal/15107991/#comments ------ Basically.... I want those DVDs. You guys are getting old? Well, use that. You old people have the power of SPENDING at your disposal, play off it in your letters. And maybe, in an off hand sort of way, leave a little footnote mentioning you read about the Jungle movie off Wikipedia and were wondering how it's going or if it'd be released directly to DVD anytime soon. Like a normal person of the general aging public who's simply interested in collecting pieces of their childhood. ---- SimplyOscar, 11/13/2007 7:37 PM :Excellent, thanks, if your interested in getting involved email me on the above adress or add yourself to the facebook group : http://hs.facebook.com/group.php?gid=5860893020 It has more info on it and i'll give more info on the direction of the movement on there from now on. All the best, Simplyoscar